Road To Happiness
by NicoleLiu
Summary: Two people find comfort in each other that they thought they wouldn't have ever again.


**A short one shot that i wrote one morning. It's extremely short but I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Scarred**

That was all Sasuke was. Behind his anger, rage and calm facade was a child that grew up with the memories of his family filling his head. He could still see their faces in his dreams his aunts, uncles, cousins, and his parents. They lay in pools of their own blood scattered around the compound under a red moon. Just that morning he had greeted all those familiar faces but they were gone now. He remembered how he rubbed his eyes thinking that this was a bad nightmare. When he saw his brother standing over their parents he didn't understand they were the same parents who had given them love and shelter.

Every night that scene replayed over and over in his mind despite knowing the true reason for itachi's actions. He had long forgiven Itachi and respected his dying wishes by returning to Konoha but nothing made his night terrors go away. He tried desperately to find ways to escape from the hell called the past but it was always there. Nothing could distract him from the eternal pain he had felt.

Once he returned from Sound 7 years ago not everyone welcomed him with open arms. He was almost executed but with the persuation of Sakura's words he was only put on probation. Since that day he only saw her one more time at the market. During gatherings she was never there. He was curious to what had happened to the cheerful smiling teammate he had during child hood.

Just recently at his 25th birthday he finally asked Naruto what had happened to their ex-teammate. Naruto's usual grin droped off his face and instead a deep frown replaced it. "She took everything to heart after people started dying." Sasuke knew Kakashi was missing and Tsunade had died, but did it affect Sakura that much that she never spoke to anyone anymore? "Her parents too." Sasuke understood, with that many people gone some one like Sakura would isolate herself from the outside world. He looked at the people around him, surely at least one of them still spoke to her. "So you never see her any more?" Naruto shook his head, "No one does, we figured it was better to leave her in her own solitude." Sasuke couldn't believe it all these people just abandoned her to grieve alone. He stormed out to go find Sakura.

He knew she still worked at the hospital but only late at night while everyone was sleeping. The hospitals automatic doors slid open as he walked towards them. The receptionist looked up and smiled, "How may I help you Mr. Uchiha?" She stred at him in anticipation as if he would confess his undying love to her. "Is Dr. Haruno here?" her smile faded, "No she'll be here in about a hour." Sakura looked at his watch it was almost 11 and he didn't want to wait a whole hour. "Where can I find her?" She thought for a few moments, "Probably at home." He raised an eyebrow at her, he wanted an address. "She live right down the road, right accross from the training ground."

Sasuke managed to find Sakura's house despite the crappy directions the receptionist gave. A small plaque read Haruno on the wall. He rang the door bell twice, she lived in a two story house. Way too big for just one person. He could hear soft footsteps coming towards him. He assumed that she saw him through, the peep hole in the door because instead of opening it she questioned him. "What can I help you with Sasuke?" He paused what did he want? "Can you just let me in?" He patiently waited as the door slowly opened to reveal a very pale and fragile looking Sakura, she just stared at him.

She led him into the living room. It was large with a television that obviously wasn't used because a layer of dust covered it. She had pitch black chairs and deep couches saituated around a coffee table. There were no pictures or any decoration at all. It was like a staged house that was about to be sold. "So, what did you want to talk about Sasuke?" Her tone was even, she neither smiled or frowned. "Do you live alone?" She nodded in response, she sat with her knees to her chest and fell back into the large couch. "Why don't you go out?" She stared down at the shiny hardwood floor blankly. "Why are you asking so many questions Sasuke? It's very unlike you." Sasuke had to think, she was right. He never tallked this much to anyone not even during all the gatherings he went to. "I don't know. When I heard you were by yourself I just came over here." She looked up at him, her eyes bore no emotion, no love, no fear, nothing. "Well you found me, if that's all you should leave." He realized that, that was all so he walked out leaving her sitting alone.

That night he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was just like him, that was why he had the need to go to her. He had never so nice as to help someone and fell truly sorry for them but when he saw the look in Sakura's eyes he knew he had to help.

**Lonely**

This is what Sakura could be called. She was left in so many ways. The tragic death of her mentor, the burned down house that took her parents with it, the sensei who was always late but always by her side now missing, her friends one by one letting herself isolate herself, even Naruto who moved on to better things tired of holding on to two broken teammates.

It was a cold winter night when she went on a solo mission, one that would push her to her limits, maybe even to the brink of death. There was nothing left for her. Her house was not a home. No more guidance to steer her in the right direction. And no friends to encourage her to do her best or worry that she would lose her life. She walked out of Konoha's gates with no one bidding her goodbye. Weeks later she came back bloody and battered but no one was there worrying about her she ran straight to the hospital. When she woke up alone wiht no flowers on her bedstand she realized just how lonely she was.

A week later her door bell rang twice, echoing through out her empty house. No one had visited her in years, who actually wanted to see her now. She walked down to the large door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Uchiha Sasuke. What did he want with her? When he first returned she was content, not over joyed that he returned but not dissapointed. These feelings led her to testify at his trial. She had always had a way with words and she knew that she could help him. He never went up to her and thanked her but she never expected him to. For some odd reason he only now decided to visit her.

She let him in, into her so called home. It was really more of a house than a home, only a place sleep. Any other time of the day she was training outside the village or working at the hospital. The hospital. That was tricky. She would always send her so called friends else where, she didn't want to even look at them. She never understood how Sasuke felt during childhood until everyone had abandoned her.

After talking for a while she harshly shoved him out the door, she didn't expect him to come back ever again. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to leave her alone or if she was scared that when they formed a bond he would leave her. Just like everyone else.

For the next year Sasuke would visit her at least twice a week. It was strange for him. He had never wanted to spend so much time with one person, she needed him and he knew that. It had been New Year's, Sasuke finally managed to drag her out of the house to do something rather than training or working. They sat in one of the training grounds and soon after fireworks lit up the sky. Sakura turned to him and smiled, the first genuine smile she had in a long time. It was then that he proposed to her.

**June 10th **

It was the day of a grand wedding, although the pair hadn't wished for such a big event. They were married on a hot summers day, some may call it beautiful. The friends that Sakura hadn't talked to in years sat in the seats smiling at the couple. Sakura walked down the isle alone, towards her groom who's eyes didn't look up once to see her. He grabbed her hands as she stepped up to the alter. He glanced at the crowd and squeezed her hand reassuringly, he didn't smile but Sakura appreciated it. Vows were exchanged and they had to share a kiss. He pulled her close and placed his lips over hers in a light kiss, as if it was his first which she later realized was. They walked out of the church as Mr. And Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.

They hadn't married for love or for a physical attraction but for companionship.

Some one who would welcome them home.

To just be there when the other person is sad.

To hold their hand when the nightmares got bad.

To say good luck and come back safely before they went off to a mission.

Neither needed affection they just needed someone there.

On the first night they slept on opposite sides of the bed in silence. Despite the lack of conversation they enjoyed the heat from another person, the balance of someone on the other side. They eventually turned and faced each other. Just stared into each others eyes until they fell asleep. They may have not expressed it but they were thankful.

Because of Sasuke Sakura got out more often. Spending less time alone but with all the people from her childhood. They did what other couples did. Went to parties, held hands, and enjoyed each others company. After a month Sakura started hanging out with her friends again. She smiled and her face regained it's healthy glow which Ino joked was because of all the sex they had. It had been a month already but truthfully they hadn't touched each other once.

It wasn't until two months later that they had finally gotten curious. They were awkward and didn't say a word. They were virgins. But at the end of the night Sakura wondered if the Uchiha compound would be filled with life again.

**12:00 A.M.**

This was the time their first child was born. It was a boy. He had the similar look of his father, hair as dark as the night and onyx orbs. It was another great mile stone in the couples life. They had been married for a year now and it was one of the happiest times in their lives. Not because they weren't alone anymore but because they were in love.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**


End file.
